


Get Me Out of My Mind

by F__kingFreak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bottom Louis, Desperate, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, clownfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cualquier clase siempre parece estar esa persona que le desagrada al resto de alumnos por cualquier razón. Ya sea por su forma de actuar, de vestirse, o por su apariencia, la gente marginará a esa persona y le hará la vida absolutamente miserable. En la clase de Louis, esa persona ha sido siempre Harry Styles. </p>
<p>O, la historia en la que Harry jamás crece en realidad pero Louis es obligado a ir a sus fiestas de cumpleaños de todos modos. Este último odia a los payasos además de que puede o no haber un castillo hinchable involucrado. Y sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Out of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Me Out of My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193285) by [Taayjaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay). 



> ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Me alegro :) Esta es una traducción que publiqué hace tiempo en mi cuenta de wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/F__kingFreak (por si a alguien le apetece pasarse y echarle un vistazo). Espero que te guste :p

En cualquier clase siempre parece estar esa persona que le desagrada al resto de alumnos por cualquier razón. Ya sea por su forma de actuar, de vestirse, o por su apariencia, la gente marginará a esa persona y le hará la vida absolutamente miserable. En la clase de Louis, esa persona ha sido siempre Harry Styles.

En el caso de Harry, no es que fuera inaguantable. No se vestía extraño, no hablaba raro, ni se veía mal, pero había algo diferente en él y sus compañeros de clase reaccionaron de la misma manera en la que los niños suelen cuando alguien es  _ diferente _ . 

Lo excluían en la cafetería, era el último en ser escogido para los equipos en clase de gimnasia y los profesores siempre habían tenido que elegirle un compañero en los trabajos grupales para que no se quedara sólo. En lo que a Louis y a sus compañeros respectaba, Harry era raro y nunca creció al mismo ritmo que los demás. 

Louis recordaba haberse emborrachado tanto que perdió la conciencia en mitad de un campo de fútbol con sus amigos mientras Harry continuaba escalando árboles con la inocencia de un niño. Cuando todos los demás tenían la edad suficiente para comprarse el almuerzo durante el recreo con el dinero que habían traído, la madre de Harry seguía cortando la corteza de sus sandwiches. Era como si todo el mundo tuviera prisa por crecer menos Harry, lo cual lo tachaba de paria últimamente. 

Louis casi se sentía mal, de verdad, porque él parecía tan ajeno al desagrado que producía en la gente. Se sentaba alegremente en su propia mesa para la comida porque no había espacio libre en la de Louis, e ignoraba a la gente que se reía de él cuando hablaba, como si no notara sus tonos burlescos. Louis no solía pasar tanto tiempo pensando en él, pero era esa época del año otra vez y no podría evitar lo inevitable mucho más tiempo. 

La fiesta anual de cumpleaños de Harry.

Harry entregaba en mano cada año las invitaciones para su fiesta una semana antes, siendo su madre la que lo llevaba en coche puerta a puerta para asegurarse de que todos habían sido invitados y nadie se quedaba fuera. En el pasado, todos los padres los obligaban a ir, pero en los últimos años, los niños habían comenzado a tomar sus propias decisiones y por lo tanto, los índices de asistencia eran bajos. Él, sin embargo, no tenía tanta suerte. 

Cada año, su madre lo obligaba, literalmente, a ir a la fiesta de Harry sin importar lo mucho que él protestara.  

―¡Louis! ¡Harry está en la puerta!

Había estado esperando que su madre anunciara la llegada de Harry en cualquier momento de esa semana. Se arrastró sin ganas desde el sofá para saludar a su compañero de clase. 

―¡Hola, Louis! 

Harry sonreía con alegría, extendiendo su mano hacia delante para ofrecerle una hortera invitación casera. 

―Uh, hey, Harry. Gracias.

Él cogió la invitación sin mirarla, apretándola en su puño a un lado a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa. 

―La fiesta es en el mismo sitio de todos los años, mi casa, obviamente. Son mis dulces dieciséis, ¿lo sabías? Claro que sí. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Mi madre incluso ha alquilado un castillo hinchable! ¡Va a ser mi mejor fiesta hasta ahora! 

Louis reprimió una carcajada. Harry era tan inocente. ¿Un castillo hinchable? Eso no cumplía exactamente sus expectativas de una fiesta de  _ dulces dieciséis normal _ y menos aún las de la  _ mejor _ .

―Guay. Gracias.

―Pero no puedo quedarme, ¡tengo tantas invitaciones que entregar! ¡Te veo allí, Lou!

Harry sonrió moviendo en el aire su mano entera y corrió de vuelta al coche. Él, en cambio, sonrió con los labios juntos e hizo un gesto rápido de despedida hacia la madre de Harry que sonreía casi tanto como su hijo, quedándose en la puerta lo suficiente como para ser educado. Se dio la vuelta en la entrada para encontrarse a su madre de pie detrás de él. 

―Es tan dulce, Louis. ¡Deberías invitarlo a jugar al fútbol contigo y con el resto alguna vez! ―sugirió ella mientras él cerraba la puerta. 

―Es tan penoso, mamá. ¿Un castillo hinchable? ¿Qué tenemos, diez?

―¡Louis Tomlinson! No te eduqué para que hablaras de los demás de esa forma. Él jamás ha sido mezquino contigo ni nada por el estilo ―lo regañó su madre con el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos suaves. 

―¿Puedes no hacerme ir este año, por favor? Haré lo que sea. Te haré la colada por un mes. 

―Apenas puedo lograr que hagas la tuya ―suspiró―. ¿De verdad es tan difícil pasar unas pocas horas con él? Estoy segura de que habrá más gente allí, además, siempre compran la tarta de esa panadería fantástica que tanto te gusta. 

Louis gimió, dando su argumento por válido con pesar. 

―Bien, pero sólo lo haré por la tarta. , es casi como si quisieras que no tuviera una vida social. Estás arruinando mi reputación. 

Su madre lo miró, recolocando el cuello de la camiseta de su hijo y revolviéndole el pelo. 

―Vivirás. Ve a lavarte, la cena casi está lista. 

  
  
  
  


―¿De verdad irás a ese  _ show _ de mierda? No me harías ir a la casa de ese chico ni aun pagándome cien pavos. 

Louis estaba sentado en su mesa habitual mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos después de que hubiera confesado que no tenía más elección que ir a la fiesta de Harry. 

―Estás exagerando. Además, no es como si tuviera que quedarme durante más de unas pocas horas. 

―Esas son demasiadas horas, Tomlinson. ―El chico de detrás de él negó con la cabeza. 

Vio la repulsión en las caras de sus amigos. Todos ellos le tenían lástima, hasta él se la tenía en cierto modo. 

―Entonces, ¿quién se presenta voluntario para venir conmigo para que así yo no tenga que pasar todo el tiempo teniendo charlillas incómodas con su familia? ―preguntó, riendo esperanzado, pero todos a su alrededor permanecieron en silencio. Suspiró―.  _ Seh, _ no os culpo, chicos. 

Sus ojos pasaron por donde Harry estaba sentado, observando al chico que comía galletitas saladas con formas de animales de un envase hermético a la vez que pintaba con rotuladores. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente normal?

―Míralo. Apuesto a que nunca ha recibido una paja de nadie que no sea su propia madre ―bromeó uno de los chicos, logrando que todos en la mesa se rieran. Louis, sin embargo, no se rió. De repente, no estaba de muy buen humor. 

  
  
  
  


El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que Louis había esperado. Su madre lo estaba dejando delante de la casa de Harry para asegurarse de que su hijo no abandonaba la fiesta. Le besó el pelo y le sonrió con orgullo. 

―La madre de Harry ha llamado y me ha dicho que fueras al patio trasero cuando llegaras. Están todos fuera pasando el rato. Sé bueno, ¿vale? ―indicó mientras Louis hacía más pucheros de los que le gustaría admitir. 

―Bien. Si no te llamo dentro de dos horas, supón que me despellejaron vivo y que se están dando un festín con mi carne y mi todavía palpitante corazón. 

El chico recibió un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de que su madre le diera la vuelta y un empujoncito para que se fuera al jardín trasero. Estaba rebosante de pavor cuando pasó al jardín a través de la puerta trasera para no ver a nadie de su edad, sólo padres, personas de mediana edad y niños pequeños que supuso estarían todos emparentados con Harry de alguna manera. 

Harry no mintió, había un enorme castillo hinchable lleno de niños gritones justo al lado de la barbacoa y las mesas de picnic. Louis empezó a andar hacia las mesas hasta que lo vio al otro lado del patio con una ridícula sonrisa en su cara. 

No, no era Harry. Era un payaso. 

Los padres de Harry habían contratado a un payaso para la fiesta. Y no era un simple payaso, sino que era casi idéntico al que lo traumatizó de pequeño, causándole una mortífera fobia a los payasos durante el resto de su vida. Las palmas de las manos de Louis estaban sudando, su corazón se sentía apresado en su pecho. Trató de tragar, pero sentía la garganta atascada y la boca seca. Se giró para caminar de vuelta a través de la puerta y llamar a su madre cuando escuchó una voz familiar gritando su nombre. 

―¡Louis! ¡Al fin estás aquí! No te preocupes, sé que no parece tan emocionante aún, ¡pero la fiesta acaba de empezar! ―Harry estaba ahora cara a cara con Louis, quien todavía podía ver al payaso por el rabillo del ojo. 

―Sí, feliz cumpleaños, Harry. ―Su voz sonaba débil incluso para él mismo pero Harry no pareció notarlo. 

―¿Quieres venir conmigo al castillo hinchable? ¡Puedo decirle a mi madre que quiero que estemos sólo nosotros dos y ella hará que mis primos salgan de ahí! Será mejor que vayamos antes de comer, ¿no queremos marearnos, verdad? 

Louis sonrió un poco. Harry era realmente adorable; la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos se iluminaban con tanta esperanza era algo que la gente perdía a medida que se envejecía. No podía recordar la última vez que uno de sus amigos mostró verdadera emoción, porque las emociones eran para personas que se preocupaban demasiado, lo cual era ridículo. Estuvo a punto de olvidarse del payaso por un momento, hasta que lo vio caminando hacia ellos. 

―Uh, ¡sí, puede que en un rato! Yo, uh, tengo que llamar a mi madre. 

―¿No la acabas de ver? ―señaló Harry. 

―Sí, uh, yo sólo... ¡Me dejé tu regalo en el coche! ―dijo Louis casi gritando, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo hacia el jardín de delante.

Sentía náuseas sentado en el bordillo, respirando con fuerza. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, tecleando un rápido mensaje para su madre. 

_ «VEN A POR MÍ». _

Apenas llevaba allí diez minutos y tres mensajes de desaprobación de su madre cuando alguien llegó para echarle un vistazo.

―¿Louis? ―La voz de Harry lo sorprendió. 

Miró hacia arriba desde su móvil con ansiedad y el pié dando golpecitos contra el pavimento.

―¡Sólo estoy tomando aire! ―se defendió, levantándose de un salto. 

Harry parecía algo confuso, pero dejó pasar su raro comportamiento con rapidez. 

―Mi madre ha metido a todo el mundo en casa, así que tú y yo tenemos algo de tiempo fuera para nosotros. ¿Quieres saltar?

Harry parecía estar esperanzado y Louis rezaba que por  _ todos,  _ Harry se refiriera al payaso también. 

―Oh, sí, vale ―asintió, siguiendo a Harry de vuelta al patio trasero. 

Para su alivio, estaba totalmente vacío excepto por el gran castillo hinchable. Fue de mala gana tras Harry, quien en medio del patio echó a correr. 

―¡Te echo una carrera! ―exclamó riendo y Louis soltó una pequeña risa, corriendo sin ganas hacia el hinchable―. Sabes que no tienes que dejarme ganar sólo porque es mi cumple. Eres un corredor realmente rápido. Veo todos tus partidos ―dijo respirando con pesadez, quitándose los zapatos y entrando en el castillo. 

―¿De verdad?

―No es por ti. Sólo voy por hacer algo después de clase. ―Harry empezó a saltar, sonriendo al ver que Louis hacía lo mismo.

―Si te gusta el fútbol, ¿por qué no te unes al equipo? ―sugirió Louis, logrando que la expresión del otro decayera un poco. 

―No todos son tan coordinados como tú, capitán ―lo molestó Harry y él aceptó eso como respuesta. Después, saltó un par de veces, lanzándose a sí mismo en una voltereta hacia atrás―. ¡Wow! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ―Los ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos mientras que Louis sonreía con suficiencia. 

―Simplemente lo haces. No tiene secreto. No es como si joderla fuera a doler demasiado, incluso si lo haces mal, ¿sí? 

Louis se sentía un poco incómodo después de haber maldecido, dándose cuenta de que nunca antes había oído una mala palabra saliendo de la boca de Harry. Este último dió un par de saltos, saltando hacia atrás y dando una vuelta en el aire tras la que aterrizó sobre su estómago con un ruido sordo. 

―Uff. Eso ha sido horrible ―dijo entre risas, levantándose de nuevo. 

―¡No! ¡Ha estado genial! Lo difícil es la voltereta. ¡Un poco de práctica y serás capaz de aterrizar sobre tus pies!

Después de media hora más o menos, Louis estaba sorprendido al encontrarse a sí mismo disfrutando casi por completo de la fiesta. Harry estaba practicando las volteretas una y otra vez, y no le faltaba mucho para poder aterrizar de pie. No podía dejar de reírse de las docenas de veces en las que Harry se había caído de formas extrañas en los últimos minutos. Las largas extremidades del chico estaban extremadamente descoordinadas con el resto de su cuerpo. 

Ahora estaban tumbados en el suelo hinchable, riendo juntos hasta que la madre de Harry los llamó. 

―¡Harry! ¡Louis! Hora de entrar un poco. Por cierto, Louis, he hablado con tu madre y me contó cómo en tu fiesta hicistéis una fogata con unos amigos. He pensado que esa es una idea genial. Envié al padre de Harry a por madera para cuando los demás se vayan. Tu madre dijo que podías incluso quedarte a dormir, si quieres. 

Louis esperaba estar haciendo un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno escondiendo la decepción en su cara. Por mucho que estuviera divirtiéndose ahora, no creía que pudiera pasar una noche entera con Harry. 

―No querría molestaros ―comenzó nervioso a disculparse.

―¡Tonterías! ¡Nos encanta tenerte aquí! Le diré a tu madre que te quedarás. ¡El payaso está haciendo globos con formas de animales si queréis venir adentro!

―¡Genial, animales de globos! ¿Vienes? ―Louis sintió su garganta apretándose. 

―Uh, ¿qué tal si vas yendo sin mi? No tardaré mucho. 

―Vale, ¿qué animal quieres que te consiga? ¡No querría que te lo perdieras!

―Sorpréndeme ―le dijo, quedándose atrás mientras Harry corría hacia la casa. 

No sabía como iba a salir de esta. 

Sacando su teléfono, Louis vio que su madre le había enviado algunos mensajes. 

_ «Vas a quedarte a dormir, sin discusiones. Dejaré una mochila con tus cosas en un par de horas. No seas un aguafiestas, diviértete». _

  
  
  
  
  


Louis no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera, puede que alrededor de una hora, pero estaba demasiado asustado para entrar y no hablemos ya de admitir por qué lo estaba en primer lugar. No solía ser tan maleducado, ni siquiera con Harry, pero no había manera de que fuera a enfrentarse a su fobia y se arriesgara a quedar en ridículo. La puerta del patio se abrió, dejando ver a un Harry que salía de la casa llevando un gorro hecho de globos retorcidos. 

―Hey, Louis, te conseguí un gorro de globos y un poco de tarta. No me has visto abriendo los regalos. ¿Te sientes bien? ―Harry había puesto el gorro sobre su cabeza, ofreciéndole un importante trozo de tarta. Louis se sentía muy agradecido pero ligeramente avergonzado. 

―Estoy bien, sí. A lo mejor salté demasiado. 

―¿No estás muy mareado, no? Estoy bastante emocionado. Nunca he tenido una fiesta de pijamas con alguien con que no fuera de mi familia ―admitió el chico de rizos mientras Louis comía de su trozo de pastel. 

―No lo llames fiesta de pijamas. Sólo somos dos tíos pasando el rato por la noche, ¿sí? Ya no tenemos diez años. ―Louis habló con la boca llena y Harry asintió, aceptando su crítica―. Pero, sí, no sé. Gracias por la tarta, tío. 

―Tu madre está de camino con tus cosas. Podría sencillamente llevarte a casa si no te estás sintiendo bien. 

Louis vio la decepción en los ojos de Harry y se arrepentía de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Respirando hondo, preguntó: ―¿Tienes aperitivos para esta noche? ―sonriendo con debilidad y mirando a Harry quien estaba radiante. 

―¡Sí! ¡Mi padre dijo que podría hacer lo suficientemente bueno como para dormir en el castillo! ¡Es genial!

Fantástico. 

  
  
  
  


Tuvo que pasar otra hora antes de que los invitados de Harry se fueran al fin (el payaso incluido, gracias a dios) y la madre de Louis pasara a dejar sus cosas. Muy a su pesar, tomaron muchas fotos de él y Harry llevando sus gorros conjuntados, porque sus madres pensaron que se veían  _ demasiado monos _ . Louis se quitó el gorro de inmediato después de eso. Por fin estaba oscureciendo y él estaba comiéndose otro trozo de tarta mientras el padre de Harry encendía un fuego. Incluso se había ido antes a comprar cosas para que ellos dos hicieran  _ s’mores _ . Louis pensaba que era increíble cómo sus padres de verdad hacían todo lo que podían para lograr que Harry fuera feliz en su cumpleaños. 

Louis salió para sentarse con Harry y sus padres un rato. Él y Harry se sentaron en el banco de la mesa de picnic que había junto al fuego mientras sus padres lo hacían en grandes sillas de camping. Los padres de Harry eran educados y muy agradables, preguntándole por las clases y el fútbol, sus planes de futuro y su familia. 

Ya había oscurecido antes de que sus padres volvieran adentro para traerles sábanas para la noche e irse a la cama. Louis examinó el edredón, dando por sentado que fue hecho para Harry cuando era pequeño. Las cuidadosas puntadas dadas a mano estaban desgastadas por el uso, pero seguían siendo fuertes. Harry, mientras, estaba más callado de lo normal, dejando caer su pelo de forma que le cubriera la frente con suavidad y sus ojos fijos en el fuego sobre el que estaba cocinando una nube.

―¿Buen cumpleaños, Haz? ―exhaló tratando de romper la tensión―. No has hablado mucho desde que llegamos aquí. 

―Buen cumpleaños ―asintió―. Genial, de hecho. 

Seguía habiendo algo mal. No estaba seguro de si debía indagar todavía más. Se tomó un tiempo para considerar si estaba cruzando una línea que no debería estar cruzando. 

―Normalmente, cuando mis amigos y yo... ―Louis hizo una mueca cuando habló, dándose cuenta cuán a menudo Harry era excluido―... cuando hacemos hogueras, nos emborrachamos de verdad. 

―Nunca me he emborrachado ―contestó el de pelo rizado, curvando los labios en un puchero y colocando su nube cocinada entre dos  _ Graham crackers. _

―¿No? Bueno, a lo mejor puedes intentarlo la próxima vez que encendamos un fuego. Sin drogas ni nada, puede que sólo una nevera o algo. 

―Puede. Aunque no nos veo haciendo un fuego juntos pronto. ―Harry hablaba despreocupado, sin hacer contacto visual con Louis, quien se encontraba casi directamente a su lado. 

Se comió su  _ s’more _ despacio, como si estuviera en medio de algún pensamiento profundo. 

―¿Por qué no?

―No te gusto. No es como si no me diera cuenta. Me has estado evitando gran parte del día. 

El corazón de Louis latía a mayor velocidad en su pecho. 

―No, Harry, yo... ―Apretó los dientes, inspirando con fuerza. A estas alturas, la verdad parecía más vergonzosa que su miedo oculto, así que escogió exponer el último―. Le tengo miedo a los payasos. 

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de inmediato. 

―¿Que tú qué?

―Los payasos me aterrorizan. Me muero de miedo cuando veo uno. Es a él a quien he estado evitando todo el día ―confesó con las mejillas tan rojas como el fuego. 

Harry sonrió de lado, soltando una pequeña risa por debajo de su aliento. 

―Podrías habérmelo dicho. Pensé que no le temías a nada ―admitió Harry como si Louis fuera sobrehumano y aparentara intrepidez ante los demás. Aunque en realidad se hacía el duro. Podía ver por qué Harry no había visto a través de su falsa personalidad valerosa. 

―Lo sé ―dijo en una respiración, pero la tensión continuaba en el aire. 

Harry le dio un último mordisco a su  _ s’more _ , sosteniéndolo y ofreciéndoselo a Louis quien cogió el último trozo con los dientes. 

―Aún así, sé que no quieres estar aquí esta noche. ―Suspiró con la expresión de su rostro ligeramente rota.

―Harry, eso no es del todo...

―No soy como tus otros amigos ―interrumpió―. Nunca he ido de fiesta. Jamás me he emborrachado, colocado o perdido el conocimiento. Nunca me han besado y mucho menos follado. 

Por poco se atraganta a medio camino de tragarse el último pedazo del  _ s’more _ de Harry. Nunca lo había oído maldecir. Era un poco impactante. Harry parecía casi normal por una vez en su vida. Desafortunadamente, fue algo inquietante que descubrir. De acuerdo, Harry era raro, pero no tenía que sentirse como si eso estuviera necesariamente mal. 

―Estás bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras a tu propio ritmo. 

―A lo mejor quiero hacer cosas. Pero es sólo que no sé cómo ―reconoció con la mandíbula rígida. 

En este momento, no podía recordar por qué sus amigos y él hacían que Harry lo pasara tan mal. El chico era atractivo, bueno y agradable de tener alrededor. Por aquel entonces, ya casi había olvidado por qué no quiso venir en primer lugar.

―¿Qué quieres hacer? ―preguntó Louis. 

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo. Nunca he tenido a nadie para que me lo enseñara. 

―Yo lo haré. Te enseñaré lo que quieras ―aseguró, dándose cuenta de que no podría compensarlo por los últimos once años pero esperando que Harry le fuera a dar la oportunidad de cambiar. 

―¿Podemos ir algún día a la playa y emborracharnos? ―sonrió con esperanza. 

―¡Claro, hombre, lo que sea!

―Quizás podría ir a una fiesta y pasar la noche ahí. 

―Estoy seguro de que algo podré hacer. 

―Puede que incluso me acueste con alguien eventualmente. ―Harry liberó una pequeña risita a la vez que sus dedos jugaban y se entrelazaban en sus bolsillos―. ¿Cómo es, Lou?

―¿Qué, el sexo? 

Louis se sonrojó, haciendo juego con la cara igualmente roja de Harry. No solía hablar de este tema con sus amigos y sólo el pensamiento de ello hacía parecer a Harry más cerca todavía de lo que estaban antes en el banco de madera en el que se encontraban sentados.

―Me lo imagino como hacer una carrera, pero mejor ―dijo con la voz débil y los labios fruncidos. 

―No. Es como si en ese momento, nada más importara excepto lo mucho que necesitas estar cerca de la otra persona. Es increíble. ―Louis se mordió el labio. Sus caderas se removieron un poco de forma involuntaria.

―Wow. No puedo imaginarlo siquiera. 

―Sí. Es genial ―asintió―. Pero siendo honestos, no tengo tanta experiencia como piensas. Ninguno de nosotros la tiene. No te sientas mal. 

―¿Te lo has imaginado alguna vez? ¿A qué saben los labios de alguien? ¿Cómo se verían sin ropa?

―Sí. 

Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Estaba mirando los labios de Harry al mismo tiempo que el chico hablaba y en ese momento, se sentía identificado con lo que estaba diciendo. Los labios de Harry eran rosas y brillantes, y no podía apartar los ojos de la boca de ese chico. 

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―preguntó a la vez que Louis alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. 

Harry parecía estar más cerca que nunca, pero demasiado lejos todavía. 

―Estoy imaginándome a qué saben tus labios ―confesó, tragando con dificultad a medida que se movía en el banco―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Estoy pensando en dejarte descubrirlo. 

Harry se colocó de modo que su cuerpo estuviera directamente orientado hacia Louis, acercando su cara a la de este y juzgando sus reacciones, realizando movimientos tímidos e inseguros. 

―Bueno, tenemos un par de horas ―exhaló, inclinándose hacia la boca de Harry y deteniéndose justo delante de sus labios.

Iba a hablar de nuevo, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero en su lugar, presionó sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo a Harry gimotear sorprendido de inmediato. 

Se quedaron quietos y rígidos unos instantes en los que Louis respiraba de manera incómoda por la nariz a la vez que disfrutaba de la presión que ejercían los labios de Harry contra los suyos. Permaneció así durante un momento, alejándose luego para mirarlo a los ojos. 

La noche a su alrededor parecía estar en un silencio ensordecedor a excepción del crepitar del fuego. Los ojos verdes rebosaban anhelo y necesidad al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en un puchero lleno de inseguridad. 

―Quiero probarte ―habló Harry y Louis sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Conectó sus labios de nuevo con lentitud, separándolos un poco esta vez, cosa que Harry imitó. 

Delineó sus labios con la lengua, tomando el mando de la situación y sintiendo la respiración del chico temblar con el íntimo toque. Su lengua se traspasó los labios de Harry hasta sus dientes a lo que este reaccionó utilizando la punta de su lengua para tocar la suya. Una de las manos de Louis se movió hasta su cintura mientras que la otra acunaba su nuca y sus dedos tiraban de los rizos con suavidad.

Besó a Harry con ahora mayor profundidad, respirando hondo y besándolo con pasión. Harry, por otro lado, ganó seguridad al utilizar la lengua para explorar la boca y labios de Louis. 

Harry sabía dulce como las nubes, lo cual le hizo reír un poco por lo bien que eso le quedaba. Los dientes de Harry se habían ajustado alrededor de su labio inferior y el chico lo mordió con delicadeza. Louis jadeó un gemido involuntario que hizo que Harry se echara para atrás de inmediato. 

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te he hecho daño? ―Parecía estar preocupado. 

―No, dios, no. Significa que quiero más ―jadeó, corto de respiración. 

Harry sonrió con timidez, acercándose otra vez con más seguridad en sí mismo. 

Louis se movió desde su boca por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello, succionando la piel de la zona sin mucha fuerza. Lamió la sensible piel, descendiendo por el lateral del cuello de Harry. Este lloriqueaba de placer por el tacto desconocido y Louis se acercó aún más, creando marcas oscuras en la pálida piel utilizando sus desesperados dientes. 

―Dios, Louis, no pensé que nada pudiera sentirse así de bien. ―Su voz era aguda y temblorosa, y su mano se agarraba con fuerza al muslo de Louis de forma algo dolorosa. Aún así, estaba logrando encenderlo más que nada. 

Inspiró, inhalando el aroma del champú de Harry, abrumado por la cercanía del otro y la intensidad de la situación.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? ―susurró Louis, sujetándolo por la cadera. 

Se apartó, mirando los ojos bien abiertos de Harry y sus pupilas dilatadas titilando a la luz del fuego. Era como si quisiera decir algo, pero estuviera buscando las palabras exactas. Louis no estaba acostumbrado a tener que ser cuidadoso. 

―¿Qué te parece ―comenzó― si vamos al castillo para que podamos tener algo de privacidad?

―Sí, uh, podemos hacer eso. 

Harry sonrió y él se puso en pie, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Harry como para ver que el chico era una buena pulgada más alto que él, al contrario de los últimos doce cumpleaños en los que Louis recordaba haber sido específicamente más alto. 

Harry posó inseguro sus manos en su espalda baja y él podía sentirse a sí mismo poniéndose duro. Sus caderas le rogaban presionarse contra algo en busca de algún tipo de alivio. 

De repente, Louis sintió sus pies dejando el suelo. Harry lo estaba llevando en volandas y se dirigía al castillo hinchable. Él envolvió sus piernas para asegurarse alrededor de la cintura de Harry, utilizando la lengua en su cuello. 

Harry lo sentó en el castillo, donde los dos rebotaron un poco sobre las sábanas allí colocadas. Harry se rió, tumbándose a su lado. 

―Vi eso en una peli ―dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. 

Louis se rió entre dientes también. Nunca antes lo habían llevado en brazos, las personas con las que había estado eran más pequeñas que él. De pronto, se había vuelto muy consciente de lo grandes que eran las manos de Harry y lo largos que sus delgados dedos parecían en comparación a los suyos propios. 

Alcanzó sus pantalones, desabrochándolos con timidez. 

―¿Me estoy pasando?

―Louis. Por favor. No soy un niño. Hazlo ―apresuró Harry, empujando contra la mano de Louis.

Louis desabotonó los pantalones del chico ahora con prisa, bajándolos con un poco de ayuda de Harry y sonriendo al verlo por primera vez, duro y enrojecido. Puso su mano en la polla de Harry, sonriéndole al chico que se mordía los labios hinchados. Louis se inclinó y presionó los labios contra la punta. 

Harry gimoteó, adentrándose más allá de sus labios en la calidez de su boca. Él succionó con suavidad, los lloriqueos de Harry llenaban sus oídos avariciosos y el cumpleañero movió las manos para enredar los dedos en su pelo. 

―Apuesto que tu madre estaría sorprendida si saliera ahora mismo, es mejor que seas silencioso ―lo provocó, moviendo la lengua con rapidez por la rugosidad de su miembro―. Eres un niño tan bonito. Follándole la boca a un chico por primera vez encima de las sábanas limpias de tu madre. 

Harry gimió alto, entrando en su boca otra vez. Louis sintió su polla dar una sacudida en sus pantalones, gimiendo alrededor de Harry. Le encantaba que Harry se orgasmeara con sus palabras, como si nadie jamás le hubiera hablado de esa forma. Era casi más caliente sabiendo que nadie le HABÍA hablado de ese modo. 

―Soy un buen chico ―dijo en una risita con sus caderas moviéndose ahora en un ritmo regular. 

―Oh, dios ―gimió, incapaz de resistir más tiempo. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones con rapidez. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron locos―. ¿Sabes que te ves tan malditamente bien, verdad, Harry? Absolutamente increíble. 

―¿Sí? ―exhaló con la voz ronca y agitada mientras se tocaba con la mirada fija en Louis―. ¿Sabes qué es lo que siempre he querido probar? 

Él volvió a gemir, deseando que las manos de Harry lo estuvieran tocando a él. 

―Hmm.

―Bueno... ―empezó tímido, mordiéndose el labio―. Vi en un vídeo que mi primo tenía guardado en un portátil viejo que heredé... a una mujer con la que un hombre utilizaba su lengua, pero...

― _ Rimming  _ ―lo cortó―. Puedo hacer eso. 

Por poco gime otra vez con el pensamiento de hacer lloriquear a Harry con su lengua. 

―En realidad..., ¿puedo hacerlo yo? ―Incluso en la oscuridad, Louis podía decir que se estaba sonrojando. 

―Joder, por favor. ―una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, Louis había sonado más ansioso de lo que él mismo esperaba.

Se tumbó sobre su estómago, presionando las rodillas contra las sábanas y levantándose a sí mismo. 

―Dime si está bien, ¿vale? 

Y antes de que Louis hubiera podido responder, la lengua de Harry ya estaba moviéndose apresurada sobre su agujero, húmeda, cálida y  _ oh, tan buena _ . Louis chillaba sin vergüenza, apretándose contra su cara, desesperado por más. 

―¡Joder, Harry! Oh, cariño, es tan... Oh. 

Sus brazos temblaban y sus manos apretaban el edredón con fuerza. Harry aplanó su lengua, chapoteando a lo largo de su abertura con sus grandes manos extendidas sobre el culo de Louis. 

Harry siempre lo había admirado en secreto durante los entrenamientos de fútbol, pero nunca habría pensado que tendría el privilegio de adorar a Louis con su lengua. No era sencillamente cualquier chico, era Louis Tomlinson. Más que suficiente para volver inseguro a cualquier dieciseisañero. 

―¿Es... Es como los otros? ―preguntó retraído. 

Louis pausó, confundido durante unos minutos. ¿Qué quería decir? De repente, le vino a la mente. 

―¿Estás preguntando si eres mejor en esto que otras personas con las que me he acostado? ―Tomó su silencio como un sí―. Yo... Lo cierto es que nadie nunca me había hecho esto, pero Jesús, Haz, es tan malditamente bueno. Por favor. Necesito tus dedos. 

Sin vacilar, Harry deslizó con facilidad un largo dedo en el interior del menor, logrando que jadeara al sentir la intrusión. 

―¿Nunca has tenido a otro chico dentro de ti? ―Louis boqueaba en busca de aire mientras Harry lo preparaba con ahora dos dedos―. ¿Tú, Louis Tomlinson, jamás has sido follado por los dedos de otro chico? 

_ Mierda. _ Se apretó alrededor de los dedos de Harry. Había algo sobre el chico maldiciendo que lo ponía tanto que apenas podía aguantarlo. 

―No, nunca ―confirmó, intentando con desesperación que los dedos de Harry ahondaran todavía más. 

―No creo que nadie de clase tenga tanta experiencia, todos fingimos. Lo estás haciendo bien. Mejor que bien. Eres increíble, de hecho ―explicó Louis, quien hizo una mueca a medida que Harry insertaba un tercer dedo, deslizándolos dentro y fuera con poca precisión y volviéndolo loco―. Creo que estoy listo. 

―¿Listo? ―Harry parecía confundido.

―Para tener sexo. Ya sabes, como... más que simples dedos y lenguas. Quiero que me folles de verdad ―escuchó su propia voz, más desesperada de lo que creyó que sonaría. 

―Mierda, ¿de verdad quieres eso? ―jadeó Harry, con la polla moviéndose de emoción a la vez que su voz se rompía. 

―Si te parece bien. 

Louis contuvo el aliento, rezando para que Harry estuviera bien con ello. 

―No creo que nunca haya necesitado nada tanto como ahora, Lou ―admitió en un lloriqueo. 

Él se tumbó sobre su espalda, escupiendo en su mano y cubriendo a Harry con el lubricante improvisado. Harry después utilizó su mano para alinearse con su agujero, juntando sus labios con los de Louis. En el momento en que se introdujo en él, ambos gimotearon al unísono a la vez que se adaptaban a la estrechez entre ellos. 

Louis sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por la irreal cercanía de Harry. Casi podía saborear el sudor de sus labios mientras jadeaban frente al contrario y ninguno se había movido aún. Movió sus manos hacia abajo, agarrándose a la camiseta de Harry y tirando de esta hacia arriba, intentando quitársela. Harry obedeció, exponiendo su pecho al chico que tenía debajo de él. Sus cuerpos desnudos se presionaban el uno contra el otro mientras Harry succionaba con delicadeza la piel que cubría las clavículas de Louis con sus labios rosas. 

―Muévete ―pidió, consiguiendo que Harry saliera por completo y embistiera de vuelta en él con un gemido ahogado. 

―Louis ―lloriqueó, empujando contra él en un ritmo rápido. 

―Di mi nombre ―gruñó. Los rizos del chico le caían en la cara y le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas―. ¿Qué, es esto un fetiche para ti? ¿Te gusta traer chicos a casa y follártelos en tu patio donde cualquiera puede oírlos rogar por ti? ―murmuró mientras Harry no dejaba de gemir su nombre―. ¿Las sabanas son de tu cama? Me apuesto a que quien quiera que te las haya hecho estaría decepcionado por lo que estás haciendo sobre ellas ahora, ¿verdad? Eres un chico tan malo y nadie lo sabe. 

Louis no sabía si estaba tratando de encender a Harry o a sí mismo, pero estaba seguro de que funcionaba para los dos. Por otra parte, la forma en que el estúpido castillo hinchable se movía era suficiente para alertar a los de enfrente de lo que estaban haciendo. 

―Tan sólo eres una pequeña puta con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ¿no es así? ―lo provocó de nuevo. 

―¡Louis! ―jadeó Harry una vez más. 

―¿Sí, cariño?

Sus caderas estaban inclinadas de tal modo que Harry rozaba ese punto que lo hacía poner los ojos en blanco por el placer constantemente. Era demasiado y no era suficiente a la vez. Se estaba sujetando a Harry como si por dejarlo ir en algún momento, todo fuera a detenerse al instante. 

―Estás... No puedo ni siquiera... Louis. ―Oír a Harry gimiendo su nombre lo estaba empujando casi al borde. No quería ponerse en evidencia y correrse demasiado pronto, pero la manera en que Harry lo estaba mirando hacía que apenas pudiera contenerse. 

Está a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando Harry le agarró la mano, con gentileza al principio y más agresivo luego mientras perseguía su propio orgasmo. 

―Harry... ―gimió como advertencia en su boca. 

Vio desesperación en los ojos de Harry momentos después y un lloriqueo necesitado escapó de su garganta en el instante en que sus embestidas se volvieron inestables y desiguales. Louis comenzó a masturbarse con velocidad hasta estar lleno de temblores, con la voz rompiéndose en un grito agudo cuando se corrió entre sus abdómenes, con las uñas clavándose en Harry buscando cierta estabilidad, sintiéndose como si el mundo entero estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor. 

Harry se removió incómodo, no muy seguro de lo que hacer o de si lo que acababa de pasar estaba bien. Él sentía la inquietud, pero era incapaz de dejarlo ir, manteniéndose todavía agarrado a él como apoyo. 

―Harry. Oh, joder, Harry ―gimió Louis, todavía sintiendo los temblores secundarios de su orgasmo antes de entrar en un estado de languidez, sin darse cuenta hasta entonces de que una de sus manos continuaba entrelazada con la de Harry. 

―¿Ha estado...?

―No digas nada. Eso no puede ni compararse siquiera a nada que haya hecho ―admitió, inclinándose para darle un beso casto a Harry con suavidad. 

La cara de Harry volvía a estar cubierta por sus rizos y sonrojada también cuando se separó de Louis para moverse y tumbarse a su lado. Louis cogió su camiseta y se limpió el torso antes de inclinarse y hacer lo mismo con Harry, besándole después el vientre y sintiéndolo reír. Harry tenía cosquillas, lo cual podría ser la cosa más adorable que jamás ha aprendido sobre otra persona. 

Se tumbó junto a él, atrayéndolo a su pecho, sintiendo sus propios pulmones expandiéndose y contrayéndose contra el cuerpo que había a su lado. Pasaron varios momentos antes de que Harry hablara. 

―No tienes que empezar a hablarme en clase ni nada, lo pillo. Lo de esta noche puede quedarse entre nosotros ―ofreció. 

El corazón de Louis se hundió. No creyó que Harry pensara que era tan insensible, aunque sabía que no había hecho mucho para probar lo contrario en los últimos... Bueno, nunca. 

―Lo único que no quiero que le cuentes a nadie es que le tengo miedo a los payasos ―aseguró, abrazándolo más cerca de sí. 

―¿Quieres decir que...?

―No seas tonto, hombre. No me avergüenzo de ti. Apestaría si lo hiciera, porque entonces estaría realmente avergonzado de que vayas a tener que llevar mi camiseta de fútbol a todos mis partidos. ―Soltó una risita―. Quiero decir; teniendo en cuenta que estarás allí de todos modos. 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, tirando de la manta para que los tapara a los dos. 

―Gracias...

―Harry, no puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta de esto antes. La manera en que actuaba era estúpida. No volverá a pasar, lo juro. Estás bien siendo como eres y además... el castillo hinchable nos vino bien. ―Louis se puso de un rojo brillante y Harry le dió una enorme sonrisa un tanto avergonzada―. Eres más de lo que podía pedir siendo tal y como eres. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por unos cuantos minutos, intercambiando disculpas silenciosas. 

―Gracias por no desaparecer después de esto ―exhaló en su cuello, haciéndolo temblar. 

―No, gracias por darme la oportunidad de tratarte bien. Esto es todo lo contrario a un sacrificio. ―Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja, separándose un poco para volver a besarlo con suavidad―. Puedes ser mi niño malo ―sugirió y Harry tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero darte las gracias por leer. Te agradacería que también me dieras kudos y que dejaras tu opinión en los comentarios ;) ¡Hasta otra! :) xX


End file.
